snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryce McLaughlin
Bryce McLaughlin was born on May 23, 2039 in Oban, Scotland. He is from Scottish decent, but the accent is only just present in his voice. In his early years, he had gone to Hogwarts for seven years when he turned eleven and was sorted into Slytherin before slowly moving into his studies of wandlore once he graduated. He had been an apprentice to wandmaker Phillipe Hunging for eleven years and once the opportunity presented itself, became the current owner of the famous Ollivanders wand shop. History Bryce Gruber McLaughlin is the second oldest brother of five in his family. He has three brothers, Jason, Casey, and Nelson, and two sisters, Victoria and Angela. He was born to pureblood witch Eliza (neé Donaldson) McLaughlin and half-blood wizard Daren McLaughlin. His large family lived in a large yet cozy home towards the southeast near Romania and Bulgaria. His love for animals grew at a young age, though it was more for the larger and scarier creatures instead of the cute and loveable kind that most young children love. Daren McLaughlin was a dragon keeper in Romania and he frequently took his sons with him onto the job site. The man was quite driven to have his sons follow into his footsteps, and he was quite successful in his attempt since all four boys had taken an interest in the fascinating creatures, but his eyes were set on his middle son to be the most promising. During the term of his OWLs, it was suggested that perhaps he should look into wandmaking for a career. While Bryce had never had an idea of his own on what he wanted to do in the future, the idea interested him. He took the desired OWLs for dragon keeping like his father wanted, but he had also thrown in a few that could open up a few more possibilities for his future and be of no suspicions to his father. After graduating, Bryce became a part-time dragon keeper next to his father to make him happy, yet while he studied dragons during the day, he studied wandlore at night when everyone was asleep. After a year had gone by, he enrolled himself in an afternoon class that focused primarily on wandlore. Slipping under Daren’s radar for a good few years, saying that he was taking extra classes about dragons and dragon keeping, it was only a matter of time before the man himself found out. While displeased about the sneaking around and disappointed that his son would not be following in his footsteps, Daren instead shook the young lad’s hand, gave a proud grin, and sent him off to study wandlore. Bryce quite his job as a part-time dragon keeper and was introduced to Phillipe Hunging, who was an older wandmaker, neither famous nor unknown. Phillipe pushed Bryce’s work to perfection until he was right ready to quite, but with a few words from his mother, the lad pushed onward in his career and studies. Proud of his accomplishments and confident in his own abilities as a wandmaker, Bryce continued to study and learn from Phillipe and from himself as well. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to get away from the old wandmaker as quickly as he could, and after hearing there was an opening in Diagon Alley as the new Ollivander’s shopkeeper from a close friend of his, Bryce quickly took the opportunity. That is, he had to sneak away from the crazy wandmaker mentor he had before the guy could truly find out that Bryce was leaving. Personality Bryce can be quite a tough guy, but he also has a soft side as well. The first impression one might get by looking at him when he’s busy is that he might be grumpy, angry, ‘Don’t talk to me’ type of person, or throw dungbombs at you if you touch anything in his shop. But once you take a chance and say hello, you’ll find that he’s a very nice, funny, easy to talk to kind of person, and loves a good joke. He loves to laugh as well, which is why he’s also such a practical joker, but one thing he does not accept being disrespected and rule-breakers. True, he’s a joker himself, but he doesn’t do anything that would be considered inappropriate or harmful to others and does not encourage anything of the sort either. Safety first in his mind, but also having fun at the same time is something he’d like to see more of. Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Slytherin Category:Half-Blood Category:class of 2056